spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob's Singy Eaty Time Attraction 3
Spongebob's Singy Eaty Time Attraction 3 is the third game of the series. Plot Many years later, the attraction was closed down, the animatronics were being stored in a warehouse. However, it's been said that the spirits of the animatronics haunt this place. Kevin Horrison watched over this place that night, but when day time came, he was reported missing. So now another night guard named " Aaron Garway" comes and watches over this place. Will he survive for five nights? Gameplay You play as Aaron Garway and you have to watch over an animatronic with blood coming out of it's mouth and eye holes and the spirits of the other animatronics. You have a heart rate monitor, some pills and a button on the left open door and a vent. If you see an animatronic coming from the door, press the button and it will shock it and make it go away. If you see a phantom animatronic on the cameras or monitor, then quickly go to another camera or put it up or down otherwise they will jumpscare you but not kill you. Everytime a phantom jumpscares you, your heart rate goes up. If it goes up too high, then you die of a heart attack. You must use your pills to keep it down, but if you overdose it, then you die. If you see an animatronic coming into the vent, then close it. There is also a power room as if you turn it off, then only the phantoms can come. Shine your flashlight at them to make them go away, but watch out, you have limited battery. Characters and information Kyle Ikan: He appears again in this game. He resembles his own self from the second game except all dusty and the animatronic color appears to be slightly darker. the suit appears to have cracks and reveals flesh and bones. He first appears on night 1 in the Storage room. He will then go to hallway 1, then the light area, and then the Office hallway. And then he will be seen running to the door from the window in the office. When he is there, the player must shock him or he will kill you. He will also try to go into the vents close it or he will come out and kill you. Phantom Spongebob: He appears to be the phantom version of Spongebob. He first appears on night 2 in either the steam room, power room, or the office. the player must either put up the monitor when in the office, or switch cameras or put it down otherwise he will jumpscare you and increase your heart rate. Phantom Patrick: He is the phantom version of Patrick. He first appears on night 2 either in Hallway 1, Hallway 2, or the office. When he is in these rooms, you must to the same for what you do to Phantom Spongebob or he will jumpscare you and will increase your heart rate. Phantom Squidward: He is the phantom version of Squidward. He first appears on night 3 and only appears in the office hallway walking. The player must pull up the monitor or he will jumpscare you and increase your heart rate. Phantom Sandy: She is the phantom version of Sandy. She first appears on night 3 and only appears in the power room. The player must change cameras or pull down the monitor or she will jumpscare you and slightly increases your heart rate instead of normally, but will also disable the monitor for a moment. Phantom Gary: He is the phantom version of Gary. He appears in the office, Hallway 1, and the Storage room and first appears on night 3. The player must either change cameras, pull up or down the monitor or he will jumpscare you and will increase your heart rate. Phantom Mr.Krabs: He is the phantom version of Mr.Krabs. He will appear in the cooking room or in the office hallway with both of his claws at the window. The player must pull up or down the monitor or change cameras or he will jumpscare you increasing your heart rate. He also appears on night 4. Phantom Plankton: He is the phantom version of Plankton: He appears on night 4 in the power room or office. The player must pull up or down the monitor or change cameras or he will jumpscare slightly increasing your heart rate, but will also disable the button for a few. Greybob: He returns again in this again. He appears to be repaired from his self except he has multiple phantom eyes in both of his suit sockets. He is missing is right arm and has his left arm, but it's an endo skeleton arm with sharp claws on his fingers. He appears on night 5 in the storage room. His movement pattern is the same as Kyle ikans and will appear on the office door. The player must shock him 3 times or he will kill them. Kevin Horrison: He is the missing night guard who entered the warehouse and was reported missing. He appears to resemble his normal self except is headless and his right hand reveals a skeleton hand. His shirt is covered in blood and his boots also have a bit of blood on them. He appears on night 6 off camera in the storage room. His movement pattern is the same as Kevin ikans and Greybob. He is very quick so the player must shock him quickly or he will kill them. Phantom Kevin Horrison: He is the phantom version of Kevin. He appears on night 6. He can appear on any camera and anywhere in the office or office hallway. The player must quickly change cameras and put up or down the monitor or else he will jumpscare you and increase your heart rate greatly. Ending Once you have beaten night 6, a cutscene will play. You will be seen trying to leave the office until being blocked by Kevin Horrison as he will try to strangle you. You then smell smoke as a fire is breaking loose. You must press the space bar rapidly to get loose once you have gotten lose, you try to escape, but then Greybob grabs you. The player must do the same with Kevin. Once you have done that, you have escaped successfully from the fire and get the good ending. But if you failed to escape by Kevin or Greybob, then fire will rise and you get the bad ending. Trivia Originally, The Flying Dutchmen was going to be in the game as an easter egg, but was cut out. Phantom Kevin Horrison controls his body and makes it come alive which is the reason why he comes as two separate beings. Greybob was trying to be repaired, but was later vandalized. Category:2016 Category:Originator156 Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:Horror